wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Germanrocker91
We are taking back V join me and check out my discusion to --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:07, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Chris Farley While you may like him, Chris Farley, he has nothing to do with Stephen. Please stop trying to force him onto every page. This wiki conforms to truthiness, not randomness. And it only contains pages that reflect truthiness, and not just things we like, just because we like them. It is a satire, which is the hardest form of comedy to "get" for most Americans. But that doesn't mean it's impossible. You have been a good citizen and you seem willing to learn the finer minutia of satire. Keep posting truthiness and drop me a note if you have any questions.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:10, 23 December 2006 (UTC) look at the v discusion we must protect this house Space Cowboy Images --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:04, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Katana That page is coming along very nicely, citizen! DOn't forget to tag it "Under Construction" and when you are ready, we can nominate it to be featured on the front tpage.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:50, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :Everyone starts working on a page they know really well. Which is where you learn how to format. It's your knowledge (truthiness) of the subject that cannot be taught as easily as formatting can be. Just keep working on it, and keep the UC tag up there until you are sure you are finished.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:17, 20 December 2006 (UTC) ::A good example is Malcolm. I created the page long ago as a joke on the old Dan Quayle joke (Quayle thought it was Malcolm the Tenth instead of Malcom X). One day, I saw one of the new guys creating a page for "Zorro". He seemed to be "getting it". So, since I ran into a road block with Malcolm X, I asked him if he wouldn't mind finishing it. He jumped on it, and it got featured! Another thing you can do, is just check to see what is already here, and if something clicks for you, jump on and expand it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:21, 20 December 2006 (UTC) What's with the redirects? Bad redirects can get you banned, why are you doing it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:30, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :What bad links? I just posted something for Police Officers. :You haven't done anything wrong, a little too random, but nothing wrong...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:43, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, I see...but what were you doing with the table redirects? Because if you were looking for a table to use in a page, just type in Table--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:55, 19 December 2006 (UTC) When You Are Working On A Page If you are still working on a page, tag it "UC" (Under Construction) so no one will mess with it until you are done. Remember, this is supposed to be an encyclopedia (wink, wink) so add a little more stuff to your pages. For instance Katana has a long history, and a very intricate manufacturing process. You could also include who uses them, both the type of person and famous people who have used them. and see what others have done. Steal what you like, ignore what you don't.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:20, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :Also, try to avoid being too random. Randomness is not truthiness! I don't want you to get too far along and then have someone dump the whole page after you worked so hard on it, just because it is too random. Keep everything Colbert-centric!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:26, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Do Not Remove Tags When an admin places a tag on a page, do not remove it unless or until the issue for which the page has earned the tag has been resolved.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:57, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Tags Be sure to mark nerd pages with "nerd" tags, Check out the different tags on this page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:25, 16 December 2006 (UTC)